Patent Document 1 describes a battery assembly, which is an example of a battery module formed by battery cells that are arranged side by side. The battery assembly of
Patent Document 1 includes electric cells (battery cells) and heat transfer plates, each of which is arranged between adjacent ones of the electric cells. The heat transfer plates exchange heat with the electric cells and the outside air in a suitable manner, thereby cooling the electric cells.